loving a cold blooded killer -Jeff the killer-
by jess the killer
Summary: its about a very depressed girl in a unlikely situation with Jeff the killer. content:- lemon, romance, horror and sexual content
1. Chapter 1- the first meeting

After it happened, after that bitch I called 'mum' came in and took all her anger out on me, I lay there, motionless, staring blindly at the ceiling listening to the rain bounce off the house and 'plop' into small crevasses in the roof. I lived in a dingy small flat, in the middle of no-where with only my mum, which I hated (greatly).

That night since I was overly concerned about my mother I decided to go for a small walk (although it was raining). I grabbed my black hoody, pulled my dark brown hair back into a low ponytail (hair still partly covering my face) and headed out of the door. Wind brushed agenised my pail face, flapping my hood back, I but didn't care, I headed for the local shop, and purchased a bottle of vodka, nobody really knew anyone in this town, and because I looked older than I was they served me alcohol on a 'whim'. I knew exactly where I was going, to the park; it was where I always went when I was depressed.

When I arrived I hid under one of the rotting wooden playhouses and focused on my thoughts, I fell deeper and deeper into depression, with every sip I took. A bleary finger came into sight; he was a man, about 6 foot 2. He had jet black hair, pail white skin; his face had partly scared up around his mouth. Although to most people would find him, vulgar and unattractive I didn't. 'Who the fuck are you' I said in a spitting tone. 'Me?' The unknown said in a calm raspy voice 'well I'm Jeff, not that you will know that for much longer' Jeff chuckled, a grin appearing on his pail face. 'I already know your name; you are Jess living in the flat across the road. I knew you were coming Jess.' The thoughts that were flooding my mind were not of fear, but of relief, I was already deeply depressed, (dew to the alcohol consumption) all I had to do was aggravate this psycho and death would inevitably come.

I stood up knocking the bottle of half empty vodka and bumping my head on the play house roof. 'COME ON THEN!' I shouted psychotically, Jeff removed a gleaming knife from his pocket with no hesitation. I fell to my knees with a smile on my face 'please, do it' Jeff was taken back, this had never happened before, never the less the blood lust was still there, he needed to kill, he lifted the knife up 'JUST DO IT...please' this time in a pleading tone. 'HEY YOU' said a voice in the distance, 'STOP' Jeff couldn't risk any further attention, he fled, then I blacked out. I later found out that, that person who stopped lived next door to me, and came to check out what all the noise was.

It was a week after the incident, my mum, she was found dead, stabbed, her intestines ripped from her stomach (the smell, oh god, the smell was vulgar) and written with blood on the wall was 'GO,- TO,- SLEEP'. Of course I was upset a life was lost, and in such a horrible and disturbing manner, but I was kind of relived that didn't have to put up with her shit anymore, you could say I was, thankful. Do you want to know the most disturbing part of it? After the incident I found I letter by my bedside table, and it read… 'No more suffering –Jeff' when I read toughs words my heart sank, could this be the same 'Jeff' I met in the park... It had to be! I wasn't sure what to feel at this point, it's like I didn't know my life, did this 'Jeff' try to help me?


	2. Chapter 2- the attraction

Chapter 2

Weeks past, and the arrival of my mums funeral had come, I spent the day pacing around, getting thinks ready and sorting out a ride. Since this was my flat was mine now, I had started decorating, and because I had booked the rest of the day off work, I thought that it would be a prime opportunity to get some decorating done. Most of the rooms were bear with only white walls to occupy the emptiness. I walked into the spare bedroom to make a start, until something caught my eye, it was a small scrap of paper. It looked so out of place on the dark wood flooring, I slowly walked toward the note, I crouched down to pick it up, my eyes widened when I flipped it over and read the content of the other side, 'I WILL BE THERE'. There was no name, but I knew who it was, Jeff, and I knew he would be there at my mum's funeral. My heart was in my throat, and the walls felt like the walls were closing around me. I had escaped death once, it wasn't likely I would again.

It… It was over, the funeral was over and no sign from Jeff, perhaps I had imagined it, a trick of the mind, after all that has happed that wouldn't be unusual, and that's when it happened. I was through the park to the bus stop when I felt a harsh tug on my sleeve; which resulted in me being pulled into a bush by the sidewalk out of sight. 'I told you I was coming, why do you seem surprised?' Jeff chuckled, I turned and saw his face, his pain skin went perfectly with his coal black hair, 'I…' I was cut off by Jeff- 'I did it for you' Jeff said looking embarrassed, and with that he disappeared as fast as he came, he didn't even bother trying to hurt me.. What was his problem? When I arrived home it was late, so without even thinking I stripped down to just a vest top and nickers covering my slim figure. Why would a cold blooded killer go easy on me? … why me?

The next morning I woke with the sound of my alarm ringing in my ears, it was 6am, plenty of time to get to work, I stretched, changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a black hoody, and put on a pair of my black converse. As I was applying my thick black eyeliner in the mirror something caught my eye, a tall black figure in the corner of my room, I evidently span around, 'good morning' said a oh so familiar voice 'what the hell are you doing in my house Jeff, and why the HELL, do you keep following me' I demanded, not in an angry tone, but more of a frustrated and curious one. Jeff started to chuckle and walk up to me but then he looked suddenly confused, 'why, are you.. not afraid of me?', this time I grinned, and walked to the front door, and walked away, leaving Jeff by my doorstep.

As I walked to work I kept thinking of him, and how he was a killer, how I was not afraid of him and why the hell did he spare me? … and why was I … attracted to him…?


	3. Chapter 3- i will protect you

That's it, I had finished another long day at work, the evening air was choppy but it was 3pm, so it was still light out, although it was dark in some alleyways and in some spots because of where the sun was resting in the sky, and the crisp spring air made for a refreshing walk home. Along the walk I came across the rough part of the neighbourhood, with built up areas either side, and alleyways trailing off into dead-ends. Some rowdy young teenagers had unnerved me, since they were heading my way I decided to switch to the other side of the road, this came to no avail since the 3 young boys with hoody's and sweat pants on followed me over. By this point I was increasingly nervous and tried to run for it down an alleyway. *SHIT* I thought to myself 'dead end' I said out loud… but it was too late.

I turned to run back but the teens had already cornered me. As they approached I slowly backed-up, 'eh`, what's wrong, babe?' one of them said, followed by 'relax, if you are quite, we won't hurt a hair on your pretty little head' they began sniggering and laughing, I knew what was coming. One of them grabbed me by the leg; another one started undoing my pants, 'STOP! STOP IT NOW! HELP!' I screamed, even if anyone heard me, it was useless; no one would come to help. a faint growl came from behind the teenagers, 'HEY. I wouldn't do that if I were you, kids.' I knew this voce it was none of the teens, they dropped me, and I got up and moved back, 'haha said who, mate`?' said one of the teens, the figure got closer, and reviled himself, 'JEFF' I screamed' I knew now, 'now, do as I say and GO,- TO,- SLEEP.' Jeff laughed and reviled his face, 'WH- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!' I heard one of them scream, they tried to run, but it was no use. Jeff had one by the neck and took out a knife, and swiftly sliced his neck open, and he feel to the floor. The next one he grabbed tried to fight back, he tried to punch and kick Jeff, but he was two fast, he avoided the attacks and once again placed the knife by his neck, but this time he cut from the teens neck down to his gut cracking bone and reviling intestines. By this point Jeff had a demonic smile on his face and started laughing, 'PLEASE, don't hurt me, I won't so it agai-,' but before the teen could finish his sentence Jeff interrupted him and said 'I said… GO-, TO-, SLEEP' in such a demonic voce. This time Jeff took his knife and ripped his gut open, and with his hands cracked his jaw right off.

When all was done all Jeff said was 'I will protect you, you are like me. You are different' in a soothing voice, he started to walk away when I blurted out- 'NO, DON'T YOU DARE GO… I want some answers!' Jeff stopped and said 'no one has ever spoken to me like that, ok, I will tell you all you want to know. I just don't think it should be discussed right here. Let's go to yours, I will there tomorrow.' I accepted the offer, then like a flash Jeff was gone. The rest of the walk home my mind was flooded with thoughts, but two kept burning in my mind, why would he protect me? And does he… like me? I suppose I liked him, but he was a KILLER, but to be honest, I didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4- please don't go

That morning I woke, this was it, this was the morning that I would get answers, this is the morning Jeff would visit me and tell me everything I wanted to know. Since it was my day off I didn't get out of bed straight away, I just laid there with some black lacy nickers and a black velvet nighty that just about covered my panties, a little skimpy I know, but it's the only thing I could find that was clean. I eventually got up bout 10:30am, did my hair and makeup and walked into the living room (still not dressed properly). 'Well aren't we flashy this morning?' a familiar voce projected, it was Jeff, he was sitting there on my couch, his long black hair swept back so it touched his white hoody, I should of known he would be here, I should of got dressed… 'Jeff!' I said trying to sound surprised. Jeff chuckled, 'so, what do you want to k

I made my way to the cream sofa and sat down next to Jeff, making my nighty ride up even further, witch caught Jeff's attention, 'um, well…' I began to say 'why did you spare me that night?' Jeff paused before answering, 'because, you seemed tortured enough without my intervention' 'then if you wanted to see me being mentally "tortured" why did you rescue me from thoughts men, in the alleyway?' Jeff paused again, but I knew the answer, it had to because he liked me… right? He finally broke the silence 'anymore questions?' 'Only one' I replied, 'do you like me?' Jeff looked flushed, which was unusual for his pail completion, 'I have to go' he said, while getting up and walking toward the door until I grabbed his arm, 'please don't go' I said pleadingly, Jeff looked surprised, he pulled me up and toward him so my head rested on his chest. 'I'm sorry' I began to say 'I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortab-.' But before I could finish my sentence he had already pressed our lips together. I was shocked, i started to blush, I wrapped my arms around him and as the kiss grew more man more intense, and Jeff started to get excited.

Suddenly Jeff broke of and threw be back out of anger, not at me, but himself. 'NO' he shouted, 'I can't do thi- YOU CAN'T LIKE KILLER LIKE ME. I'm disgusting' 'NO YOU'RE NOT.' I shouted back, 'YOU'RE NOT PERFECT, BUT YOU PREFECT FOR ME.' There was a long pause until Jeff spoke up 'but… I'm a monster.' Jeff sat back down on the sofa, and proceeded to stare blankly into my wall, I edged myself closer to Jeff and replied, 'everyone in this word is monstrous.'

**To be continued in chapter 5… **


End file.
